Lonely
by Jacob's Reneesme
Summary: Kagome's heart was broken by Inuyasha. InuTaisho has found her unconscious by the well. He takes her back to his home. Song Fic. Nobody Wants to be lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera.
1. Chapter 1: Why Why Why

LONELY

Summary: Kagome relives her heartbreak that was dealt to her by Inuyasha at InuTaisho's home. She was found alone and unconscious near the well. He took it upon himself to watch over her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the song.

This will be little interconnected drabbles that will take place while she is in InuTaisho's home.

Chapter 1 : Why Why Why!

Kagome looked around the room and then back at the bed she was currently sitting on. She couldn't stop thinking about how she could get into this mess. She just couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had broken her heart. Not only that, but he had killed her in the process.

He had sealed her way of going home. She could no longer see her family. Her brother, her mother, her grandpa, and her friends were no longer apart of her life. She was extremely sad about that.

Why did he do that when he was just going to be with Kikyou? He loved Kikyou not Kagome. Not the one who took the arrow out of him after Kikyou placed it there. Not the one who loved him unconditionally when Kikyou only loved him for his human side.

Why did he have to leave her at the well and take her friends away from her? Was it not enough to take her home away from her but he had to take her friends away as well? She was just getting the bad end of the stick as usual.

Why did InuTaisho take her in? Did he pity her or was he doing it for some other reason? She didn't know but right now she just wanted to rest.

And rest she did. She slept for a few more hours until she heard the shoji door open. The man that stood in the doorway was very broad and tall. His proud chin stuck out and he was very sexy in his casual attire.

"Miko, dinner is ready. Please join me in the dining hall."

And so she did as she was told.

~^-^~ nyah!

So first chappies up so whatcha think?


	2. There you are, in a darkened room

Lonely

Chapter 2: There you are, in a darkened room

After the dinner Kagome went to walk around the home and found a closed off room. She was rather curious as to what was in there so she opened it and walked into the room. She noticed a small table in the middle of the room and some cushions as well.

She looked deeper into the room and saw a beautiful picture. It was of a man and a very lovely woman. The man looked like InuTaisho. The lady resembled Sesshoumaru a little. They both looked so perfect together and so beautiful it was almost illegal.

She looked next to the other picture and saw another picture of him and another lady. The lady looked like the fake Izaiyo that she and Inuyasha had encountered when they first met each other. She was very pretty but couldn't compare to the other lady.

As she looked around she didn't notice a presence enter the room until he spoke to her.

"That is Kimiko in the first picture. She was my first love. She is also my eldest pup's mother. She was truly a gem. The next picture is Izaiyo. She was a beauty as well. I just couldn't choose between the two. They both held my heart." The man behind her said.

She turned and looked at InuTaisho with confusion. "Why do you tell me this, my Lord?"

"I tell you so you understand where my younger son gets his actions. I understand how he feels. I also understand how he feels about you, because I feel the same."

He kissed her on the lips very lightly and turned and left her to herself.

~^_^~ NYAHH

So another chappy! Whatcha think?


	3. Chapter 3: And You're All Alone

Lonely

Chapter 3: And you're all alone

Kagome looked around the garden she was in at the moment. It had been a week since the kiss incident, and InuTaisho left her here at his home so he could go visit his eldest son. Sesshoumaru had yet to come visit but InuTaisho went to find him to try to convince him to come for a visit.

As Kagome was in the garden she felt youki . It was different from InuTaisho's and his sons. If didn't feel familiar. She didn't know where it was. It seemed to surround the garden.

"What have we here? It's a miko in the great InuTaisho's home. And you're all alone." The youkai chuckled when it came out from behind a tree.

Kagome looked at the youkai and flared her miko ki in warning in hope that the youkai will leave her alone. There was no such luck. So she was going to have to defend herself from this youkai. She wasn't very experienced with doing it alone.

"Why are you here youkai? For all I know I haven't done anything to you!" She tries to reason with the demon thinking it might work.

"I'm here to plunder this mighty house. I was also hoping to steal a few servants but I think I might just take you instead." He said moving closer to her as he spoke.

Soon she was trapped against a wall with the man walking closer to her. She felt as if she was left alone with no one to help her.

As soon as the youkai was close to her that she could see his markings he was forced away and thrown into a tree. It was unexpected and scared her.

"Miko are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" The voice that taunted her day and night as well as been a growing attractions.

"I'm okay other than being scared nothing was injured. I'm just so glad to see you." She said to her savior.

"Good. Stay here while I take care of this intruder and we'll go inside and make you some nice warm tea." InuTaisho said before moving over to the intruder and grabbed him around the neck and decapitated him. It was almost a nice touch. Key word is almost. She is just glad that she can rely on InuTaisho to be there.

As the two walked into the home towards the kitchen, Kagome relented and said that she was so frightened that she felt alone. His only reply to her before they entered the kitchen was that she was never alone.

"You will never be alone again my dear. Never! "

~^_^~ nyahhh

Another chappie is up!


	4. Chapter 4: Looking out the window!

Lonely

Chapter 4: Looking out the window

Kagome still didn't know what to think about the concern that InuTaisho seemed to have rolling off his shoulders. If she hadn't said she was fine she was sure he would have rushed her to the medical wing as soon as possible.

When the two entered the kitchen she was offered a seat by the window. She stared out the window just looking at the nature of Japan. It was so beautiful before the construction of skyscrapers. The nature made it a supernatural almost fairy tale type of place. If only it were a fairy tale.

As she was staring out the window InuTaisho placed their tea infront of them and just stared at the beauty before him. He has been enthralled with this girl as long as he's been resurrected. He knew of her past with his youngest son and to say he was disgusted was beyond words.

He would never be disgust by her. Not ever. He was disgusted with his son, who took everything away from this poor girl and left her defenseless and broken. If only she would understand his feelings towards her.

As soon as he finished his thought he placed his hand on hers and squeezed it for reassurance that nothing like that would happen ever again. He kept his hand on hers as they looked out the window together.

~^_^~ Nyah

Another chappie finished

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5: Your Heart is Cold

Lonely Chapter 5

I would like to apologize to my readers. I have neglected my duty as an author for this series. As a defense, I lost my mojo for this story. This story is a love story, well my boyfriend at the time left me during the time I was writing this story. I know its not an excuse but he was my muse for this story. Well I am dating again and have a new muse. He's actually encouraging me to write so I am. This is dedicated to my boyfriend now. He saved me from loneliness. I love you Alex!~

Oh I would like to correct something a review pointed out to me. I forgot to mention that the chapters will be short, for this reason it was suppose to be more updates than it would be for longer chapters. Also this story is following the song No one wants to be lonely by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera. Thank you for reminding me grimmich. So for everyone that reads this story you get a gold star and… a brownie point! YAY!

Chapter 5:Your Heart is Cold!

Kagome was sitting in the tea room enjoying some tea that InuTaisho had prepared for her. She still didn't know why he was so kind to her. She didn't expect this at all. He was trying to comfort her and tell her that everything was fine. He even told her that she was welcome to live here permanently if she wished. He was trying to make her feel comfortable and loved.

She didn't know how to react to it. She knew he liked her more than a friend, and even possibly love her. His kindness rivaled Hojo's obsession with her. She just didn't know how to take it.

As she was pondering, a strong youki overcame her. She knew who this was and she became frightened and worried. Why was he here? Did he come to visit as his father asked him to? Did he find out that she was with his father and that he was going to kill her? She just didn't know what to do.

He appeared in front of her and stared at her. His amber eyes searching her soul and seeing every flaw that was in her person by just looking in her eyes. As if he had enough he turned to his father and kept his stoic mask up. He searched his eyes as well.

"So it is true then, Father. You have taken another human bitch like the one before." The son looked disgusted and turned his nose up.

Kagome finally understood, and people thought she was dense. She figured out why he hated humans.

The silver haired young male turned to leave only to be stopped by Kagome's voice.

"I now understand why your heart is cold, Sesshoumaru. Why you don't like humans and why you are so cold to Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru turned toward her and lifted an eyebrow. "And how, miko, did you figure that out? You know nothing about me, as you shouldn't have knowledge of me at all."

She smiled a little. "No I don't know you, but I do know that pain in your eyes. That's the pain of betrayal and confusion."

Sesshoumaru's eye rose a bit in surprise. He didn't know how this mere human miko to tell things but he was going to get to the bottom of it if he had to stay here until she died to figure it out.

Another chappie up~

YAY!


End file.
